Secret Santa
by ELF-Miki
Summary: Naruto decides to play secret santa one week before Christmas...lets see how that turns out.-Sorry i suck at summeries my writing is better promise! On Hiatus....Tests Suck!
1. Chapter 1 prolouge how it began

**3****rd**** person POV**

Sasuke heard the doorbell ring followed by a pounding sound on his door.

"Shut up God Damn it!" he shouted as he opened the door. Unfortunately for him as soon as he opened the door, he was stung by the freezing cold air. When he opened his eyes after the gust, he was met by a welcomed site. There in front of him stood Naruto in a formfitting orange winter jacket and yarn gloves. His nose was red from the cold and he was trying to warm himself up. His golden hair was stuffed into a cap although a lock poked out from the back. His eyes were closed shut in an attempt to keep the wind at bay and his Hitaite was tied around is neck.

*cough cough* He was shaken from his train of thought by a smirking Kakashi. The masked Jounin was smirking at him in a knowing way. He had his gravity defying hair out was worn without a cap and was wearing a gray jacket and carrying his orange book, more commonly known as _Icha Icha Paradise._

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted in his ear before clinging to his arm dragging his attention away from Naruto again. "Warm me up please I'm cold!" she said in a suggesting voice while batting her eyelashes in what she thought was a _cute _and _flirtatious_ way. What she didn't realize was that she looked like she had something in her eye that was irritating her. She had her bubblegum pink hair in a hair band and had worn an emerald coat that matched her eyes, that would have gotten many people's notice but it just reminded Sasuke why he hated girls so much.

"Sakura, let go **now**." He growled out causing Sakura to stumble a couple steps back.

"Hey teme, you've still got a stick up your ass in this season do you?" The blonde kitsune asked while chuckling. "I bet that the reason that you don't like Sakura is because you are gay." He said while looking directly at Sasuke his eyes challenging Sasuke to answer back. He was staring at Sasuke so intently that he didn't notice Sakura till it was too late.

"TAKE THAT BACK NARUTO UZAMAKI, SASUKE IS **NOT **GAY" She screeched hitting Naruto really hard on the back of his head.

"So troublesome *sigh*" came a voice from behind these three.

"Hey Shika, please save me, Sakura wants to kill me!!!" Naruto said hiding behind him. The Brown haired boy just side stepped and looked at Sasuke.

"Can I come in now? I want to sleep." He said yawning for the effect.

"Hn" Sasuke said sidestepping to allow that party of four inside. Before he could close the door, however, three other people appeared.

"Hey bastard." The brown haired, dog loving boy Kiba said entering the room with his dog Akamaru.

"Hello Sasuke is Naruto here yet?" Iruka asked. His question being answered by a loud "Damn you dog-breath!" from inside. "O, he is here already thanks Sasuke." He said going inside to find out what Naruto was up to this time.

"SASUKE KUN! I missed you soo much!" Ino said giving him a hug before going in to find Sakura. Sasuke was about to close the door again when a foot inserted into the door stopped him.

"My, my Sasuke you shouldn't just forget us you know." Neji said escorting his cousin Hinata in. Followed by Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Jiraya and Tsuande walking in before he shut the door for the third time that morning. Knowing that everyone that had been invited to his place by Naruto had arrived he **finally** shut the door.

He walked into his mansion's living room to find hat the group of 15 and divided into farther groups. He scanned the room for Naruto ad found him and Kiba in a wrestling match on the ground and made his way over.

"Dobe, everyone's here now." He said kicking Naruto slightly in the side.

"Teme, don't call me that." Naruto said getting up. Naruto walked up to the front of the room and counted.

"Ok then that's everyone so…HEY SHUT UP EVERYBODY!!!" He yelled interrupting himself and many others in that process.

"Thank you. Now everyone knows that Christmas is only a week away so I think that this year instead of us getting everyone a present that we should play a game! So that's why I decided that we should all play Secret Santa. Is that ok with all of you?" he asked looking at everyone and waiting as they all absorbed the news.

"Alright I've got the names of everyone here in this hat so all of you pick one." He said moving around the room letting everyone pick out names.


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke POV

Before I start the story….I realized that I for 2 put a disclaimer in the pervious chappy…srry! So here it is!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto in any way…otherwise it wud be a different plotline altogether.

**Warning** - This chapter contains Sakura Bashing, sorry 2 all Sakura fans

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

********

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood by the kitchen door watching my Naruto distribute names hoping I got his. Everyone was asked to keep their names a secret until Christmas so I wouldn't put my self in an awkward position either. While hoping this, I was also hoping that neither Sakura nor Ino got my name; they'd expect me to kiss them or something on Christmas Ugh! I also was hoping that Naruto's name didn't get picked by anyone else since I knew exactly what to give him. Finally it was my turn and I noticed that there was only 4 names in the hat and I knew that mine one since was had yet to hear one of the fan girls squeal I also knew that Naruto's name was still in there don't know how, but I did. I prayed for the best (inwardly of course) and reached in and grabbed a slip of paper and opened it. There in bold print was the name "Naruto Uzamaki" he sighed of relief (inside once again).He patiently waited for everyone to pick up names and realized that Naruto was the last one and watched as the blonde picked out the last name from the hat. He was surprised to see the blonde open the slip and blush slightly at the name that he got.

'_Wonder who he's got…to make him blush like that…'_

Sasuke continued watching as Naruto quickly made his way to the front of the room. As soon as he was standing in front of everyone, he started talking.

"You can give your person as often as u want but throughout out this whole week, you have to give at least two. And you _**CANNOT**_ reveal yourself until the Christmas Party that's going to be held here." Naruto said making sure that he made it clear. I looked up at the part about a Christmas Party being held here and growled.

'_A party without my permission Naruto, I'm going to kill you personally.' _

I walked towards Naruto and came up behind him as he was talking with Iruka

"Dobe, since when are we having a Christmas party at my place?" I growled into Naruto's ear. Naruto squeaked at turned around to face me. Looking to make sure that no one was watching, he grabbed me and took of for the kitchen. Once we reached the kitchen, I stood and watched as he squirmed around and fidgeted never making eye contact with me.

"Well…I'm waiting Dobe." I said when it became obvious that he wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"Teme, don't call me that, and I was just about to ask you for permission when I realized that if I didn't tell everyone where the party was, I'd be in slight trouble so I just picked your place since it was the first one that came into my mind. You will let me use it right?" he asked looking at me with wide puppy-eyes.

'_Damn you puppy eyes!'_ was the only thing I could thing I could think of as I sighed and looked at Naruto in the eye.

"Hn. Fine Dobe, you can only in one condition though…" I said feeling myself smirking as I said this.

"What?" was all that he said his eyes looking at me in a suspecting manner.

"You have to be my servant the week after Christmas." _'After, I make you mine!'_

"Teme, only you could think of something like this, fine! Be that way, I'll be your servant the week after Christmas." He said a cute pout coming easily to his lips.

I inwardly melted at his smirk but had long since schooled my face into this expressionless mask.

"Good, then shall we join the others?" I asked him already stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sensed him following me and continued. All of a sudden there was a shout in the center of the group.

"WHAT THE HELL…WHO HAS SAUKE-KUN IF WE DON'T???" Sakura and Ino shouted at the center of the group. Besides me, I felt the blonde stop walking and turned to see what the problem was. However instead of finding a stunned blonde, I found a blonde with a slight blush covering his face. When he realized that I was staring he suddenly moved into action. He darted to the center of the crowd to where Sakura and Ino were standing.

"Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan you know that you aren't supposed to say whose got who so how do expect the crowd to answer?" Naruto asked trying to calm the two girls down as I joined the crowd of onlookers.

"Naruto, but how the hell will we know whose got Sasuke-Kun?" they both whined.

"Well you can always find out on the 25th…" Naruto said rubbing his hand behind his head.

"That's perfect, we'll find it out then, thanks Naruto!" Ino said giving Naruto a quick hug. Sakura on the other hand looked at Naruto as though he was dirt and walked away from him causing Naruto to look hurt. I sensed the tense atmosphere around the round the room as Sakura walked away. Naruto looked around for a couple of seconds before saying

"Well, now that the drama is over, can we do Karaoke or play a game of truth or dare, **including** the older people in this group…please you guys?" He said the last part turning to Tsuande, Jiraya, Iruka and Kakashi and since I was standing behind these guys, I got to see him use his puppy eyes at full force on these four. The rest of the crowd was laughing at this and the four quickly agreed to participate as well.

"Ok, let's play truth or dare and then Karaoke and have lunch then go. Oh, and no need to worry about the food, all of it with me!" He said making sure that everyone had sat down in one big circle.

"Hey sunshine, it's not ramen for lunch is it?" Kiba asked sitting down and asking the question that was written on everyone's face.

"Shut up dog breath and no it's not ramen. Geez you guys trust me at least a little bit." He said pouting and sitting down. "Anyway, lets start the game, the top is the person who has to answer and the bottom as to ask the question." He said placing a bottle down in the center of the circle.

"I'll go first." Naruto said and spun the bottle. It landed with the top facing me and the bottom facing Kakashi. I groaned inwardly.

_'He could ruin, embarrass, humiliate and on top of all that make me lose my mask. Damn him.'_

I watched his face closely and realized that he was smirking and had twinkling eyes. I immediately stiffened while anticipating his question.

"Well, Sasuke looks like your stuck first, so tell me this. Do you like anybody, if so…who?" Kakashi asked smirking.

****

Sorry for leaving it like this, but I love cliff hangers. Any way, I have two guests who decided to join e today and here they are"

**Naruto-Hi everyone!!!!**

**Sasuke-Hn**

**Mici-Sasuke be nice**

**Sasuke- why?**

**Mici-oh you'll find out…**

_**Anyway, while Sasuke here figures out what I'll do to him if he isn't nice, press that green button and tell me what you think**_


	3. Chapter 3 Guess whats going to happen?

**Am back with the story and our guests:**

**Naruto- Neh, Sasuke, do you think that this story is nice?**

**Sasuke-No, it sucks badly.**

**Mici- *in tears* Wahh… Sasuke is so mean**

**Shikamaru-*sigh* so troublesome**

**Naruto-Shika since Sasuke's a meany n Mici-chan is crying can u give the disclaimer?**

**Shikamaru-Fine, Mici chan here doesn't own Naruto. Done.**

**Mici- *freshened up after tears* ON with the story! Oh and a warning Sakura is bashed in this chapter and I'm sorry if this offends u!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

****

**Previous chapter:**

"_Well, Sasuke looks like your stuck first, so tell me this. Do you like anybody, if so…who? Kakashi asked smirking._

**1****st**** present:**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The whole room looked at Sasuke waiting for him to answer. This question had succeeded in grabbing everyone's attention to the game.

**Naruto's POV**

_Poor Sasuke, being asked who he likes, I think I'm the only one that knows of his sexuality…_All of a sudden, realization hit me, only two people in this room know of Sasuke's sexuality, Me and Iruka-Sensei!

I looked around the room and realized that Sakura was getting upset and I wondered why. Then I looked at Sasuke, he looked as though he had been frozen solid. I quickly gave him a once over reveling in his beauty yet again before I was startled out of ogling by a yell from Sakura.

"KAKSHI-SENSEI, WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK THAT QUESTION? EVERYONE HERE KNOWS THAT I'M SASUKE'S ONE AND ONLY LOVE!" She screeched. I really thought that her screech was ugly sounding and that she screamed like a banshee.

I know that I'm supposed to act like I have a crush on her. Keyword-'acting' it was becoming harder and harder these days to act as though I loved Sakura and hated Sasuke although it was the other way around. I hated Sakura for taking practically all of Sasuke's attention and clinging to him so much. I knew that he hated it since after all, he was gay but still. I also knew that since he was gay, he wasn't completely out of my reach but, I knew for a fact that he hated me, so what could I do?

I watched as Sasuke twitched at her yelling and rolled his eyes. For some reason, his eyes stopped on mine and we were staring at each other. It seemed like ages and I was starting to get rather hot when Kakashi-Sensei pulled us back into the room.

"Now that Sakura has calmed down, Sasuke why don't you answer the question huh Sasuke?" He said looking at me directly in the eye; it was getting uncomfortable so I was fidgeting. I really didn't want to hear the answer.

"Hn, I like no one, no one here is worth it." He replied with a smirk and I felt my heart breaking into many tiny little pieces inside my chest. Thankfully, I was so used to wearing a mask that I knew I looked normal on the outside.

**Kakashi's POV:**

I looked at Sasuke and knew he was lying, that idiot, I knew that it was understandable that Naruto was dense about the fact that Sasuke liked him, but why the hell is he so dense about Naruto's feelings for himself!

Quickly looking at Naruto, I noticed pain in his eyes for less than a second before it was replaced by his normal excited shine in his eyes.

_'Congrats, Sasuke, you have successfully hurt Naruto badly.'_

"Sigh" I looked at Sasuke and saw the confusion in his eyes as he watched Naruto. "Very well, Sasuke your turn to spin." I said handing him the bottle.

**Sasuke's POV:**

After I said that, I could hear a gasp from Sakura and Ino but I wasn't paying any attention to them. All my attention was drawn to Naruto as I tried to gauge his reaction. I was surprised and confused when I saw a look of hurt pass in his eyes before it was replaced by his normal look. I wondered what was wrong, but before I could think properly about it, Kakashi-Sensei interrupted me.

"Very well, Sasuke your turn to spin." He said dragging me from my thoughts. I took the bottle he was handing over to me and spun it. As luck would have it, it landed the bottom facing me and top facing the blonde kitsune.

He looked up at me and said truth and I asked a question that was bugging me for a while.

"So, Dobe… do you like anyone?" I asked passing the bottle over to him. He put the bottle down and seemed to be thinking of something.

**Naruto's POV: **

"So, Dobe… do you like anyone?" Was the question that Sasuke asked me while handing me the bottle. I slowly put it down and decided to answer it with both a true and false statement.

"Yeah I like someone!" _true_ "Sakura-Chan of course" _False, I love you Teme…_

"Geez teme, you should know that, I've been asking her out since we were twelve. Sheesh…" I said spinning the bottle.

When it landed on Baa-Chan and Lee, I decided to escape.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to go and get the food ready so play without me for the ext couple rounds ok?" I asked getting up.

"As you say sunshine" Kiba said hugging me. "Oh, and if I get a chance to ask Sasuke a question I'll get him to say that he likes you…" Kiba whispered in my ear. Curse the day I trusted him with that.

"You do that and a certain sand-nin will no about your nightly dreams…" I said getting up when I was quickly pulled back down.

"You know I was joking right Sunshine?" Kiba said with a light blush. I chuckled

"So was I dog-breath." I replied getting up and dusting my jeans off. I could tell everyone was confused with our exchange but I ignored that and continued on my way to the kitchen and when I reached there, I was met by a **very **unexpected sight. There stood Sai and behind him five people that I had only heard about.

"Why hello Naruto… have you seen my Outoto? I have to tell him something."

****

**I know, I'm evil… and yes Itachi is in this fic…with his group of ppl, followers...watever dey r…**

**Sasuke-WTF! Y d hell is Itachi here now??**

**Itachi-language Outoto…**

**Sasuke-Fuck off…**

**Naruto-Clam down Sasuke…Hi Itachi-Nii**

**Sasuke-Since wen is he Itachi-Nii?**

**Mici-Since I said so…**

**Sasuke-which was…**

**Mici-will b in next chappy…**

**A/N: I really am not sure about my spelling so could people do me a favor and correct me if they find any mistakes…plz do tell Thnx…**

**Now lick d little green button rite **

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

**V**

**Here**


	4. Chapter 4 And it starts NOW!

**The Next Chappy is here let's find out a couple of answers shall we…**

**The disclaimer still stands…as do the warnings… I think I had one oh well on with the story!!**

_Thinking_

**POV change/sound effects**

'**Kyuubi thoughts' **

_**Story**_

**Question and Answer round:**

**Previous chapter:**

"_Why hellos Naruto… have you seen my Outoto? I have to tell him something."_

**Naruto's POV:**

"I-Itachi? What are you doing here? I thought that…" I just left off seeing Itachi smirk and remembered the last time that I saw it.

I felt myself shudder and Itachi's smirk was growing bigger.

"I'll ask you once again, Naru-Chan. Where is my Outoto?" He asked acting as though he was trying to see from above me.

I sighed and looked at Sai for a couple seconds.

"Fine, oh, and don't call me that. I'll tell you where he is. Just wait a couple seconds. I have to get lunch ready." I replied giving in as I moved to the middle of the kitchen.

_Alright, here I go then._

I did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and made a dozen of me's appear.

"Ok, here we go. I want four of you to go and get all the dishes from my house, you know where they are." Immediately, for me's disappeared to do that task.

"The next four, prepare the stove and microwave so that we can heat and fry all the dishes." The next four were at work in Sasuke's kitchen the moment I finished talking. I finally looked at the last four me's that were left waiting for instructions. Then I quickly changed their appearance so that they were all wearing short sleeves and aprons.

"You guys are the assembly team. It's your job to get everything heated and fried. Oh and by the time that I come back, I want everything ready to eat. Got it?" I asked checking with them and smiling when I got nods from the eight that were present in the kitchen.

"Well, then, what are you guys staring at me for? Didn't you want to see Sasuke Itachi?" I asked leading the group towards the door. Once we had exited the kitchen, I noticed that the huge room was empty that meant that they were doing Karaoke in the living room. I quickly led them to where the song "Cyclone" was coming rather loudly.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey you guys where's Sasuke? He's got a couple visitors…" I said putting my head into the room. I watched as Sasuke, who was sitting at the other end of the room got up and came towards the door. He was trying hard but still failing miserably in hiding his surprise. Behind me, I could sense Itachi getting impatient at how long it was taking Sasuke to reach us. So in order to help Itachi and make Sasuke hurry up, I decided to make him move faster.

"Yo teme, if you don't hurry up, the guests will be getting impatient don't you think?" I said smirking at him. I noticed a vein pop on his forehead as he moved faster towards the door. As soon as he go closer to the door, I thought it would help **people** is we were a little far away from the door and turned around and faced Sai, who for some reason was the closest to me.

"You guys move back to the common room and I'll bring Teme there." I said pushing them towards the door and watching as they all disappeared into the room. When I turned back around I realized that Sasuke was almost here and stood leaning against the door frame to wait for him. As soon as he reached me, he looked around me trying to figure out who it was. I looked up at him (he was 4-5 inches taller) and smirked again.

"You won't find them here Sasu-Teme, they are in the giant common room." I said smiling cheekily.

'_I really want to finish this off fast if I stay around him too long, I might break.'_

"Come on teme quick, I have to get back to the food! Hurry up!" I said walking quickly towards the common room.

"Hn." Was the only answer and I knew that he was following me.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I don't know why, but Naruto has been acting really weird since the truth or dare. Normally we walk side by side but now, every time I catch up to him, he seems to walk faster and get ahead of me.

'_I wonder what's wrong. He's acted a bit off since truth or dare.'_ **(A/N-because of you…idiot -_-")**

"Hey um…Do-Naruto, are you ok? You seem a little out of it." I asked by the time we finally reached the door.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine and here are your guests Sasuke." He said leading me into the room.

The moment I entered, a familiar chakra washed over me, hitting me in full blast.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here?" I asked immediately stiffening up.

"Manners little brother, Learn how to greet elders. That would be the kind of greeting that I would expect from Naruto, not you brother." Itachi said speaking looking around the room as though searching for someone. I took this time to see who was behind Itachi. I spotted Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori and Sai. My eyes immediately locked on to Sai's and I started glaring at him. Only he could have known where I was today and led Itachi here. I was met by a smirk from Sai and my suspicions were confirmed. That's when Itachi decided to pull me back to reality.

"Talking about him…where is **my** Naru-Chan by the way?" He asked looking at me. I was surprised. I had been sure that Naruto was standing behind me but when I turned around to check he was gone.

_'Damn that idiot! Where the hell did he go? Wait a minute did Itachi just call him __**his Naru-Chan?**__ That's something I dared not to call him outside my head. He dared call __**My kitsune**__ his Naru-chan? Not Allowed Itachi!'_

_._

_**Third person POV:**_

"Itachi, since when do you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked perfectly confused.

"I've known him since before you Outoto. Now please answer my question where has Naru-Chan gone?" Itachi asked with a perfect smirk o his face.

"I expect that he is in the kitchen Aniki, cooking our lunch." Sasuke replied with a perfectly serene face.

"That's odd since we saw him do The Shadow Clone Jutsu and made a dozen of him make the " Deidara said with a smirk directed at me.

"I'll go and get *cough grope cough* him I suppose." Sai said getting off the couch.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"I'll go and get *cough grope cough* him I suppose." Sai said getting off the couch. I felt myself tense.

"No Sai, Hidan shall get him." Aniki said pushing Sai back down and nodding at Hidan.

"Of course 'tachi-San." Hidan with a smirk at my brother as he walled towards the kitchen.

'_tachi-san? He never let me call him 'tachi-nii and he lets Hidan call him 'tachi-San? What a rude brother I have it seems._

I looked at Itachi and before and opened my mouth to ask about the nickname, but was-unfortunately-interrupted.

**Crash Bang Thud Clack**

"HIDAN!!! PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!!!!!!!" was the shout that came from the kitchen. It was followed by Hidan exiting with Naruto thrown across his shoulders shouting obstinacies at him.

"Put me down NOW!" was the last thing he said.

"As you wish Naru-Chan!" Hidan replied throwing Naruto on to the couch with a thud.

"Now Outoto, you sit down as well and I will give you the explanations as to why I am here." Aniki said as I sat down as well.

"Ok, I am about to begin with my story and no one shall interrupt. Oh, and Naruto I am sorry!" Itachi said and then he started his story before Naruto had a chance to respond.

--------_**Flashback Itachi's POV**_----

_**Well here I go. As you know, I left the village a long time ago after the murdering my clan excluding Sasuke. As I was leaving, I ran into a little blond boy at the edge of the forest and mind you I may be a killer but I still have a little heart left in me. Anyway, that boy looked around Sasuke's age so I approached him**__. __**"Little boy who are you and why are you here?" I asked him "Are you talking to me mister? 'Cause no one wants to talk to me! All the villagers say I'm a demon!" was the only answer I got out of the surprised boy. I immediately recognized him. "Hey! You're that kid Naruto aren't you? I've seen you around the town a couple of times. Naruto right?" I asked kneeling down to his level. "You're Itachi Uchiha aren't you? I've seen you around town to. You sure are respected!" Was the reply from the boy now known as Naruto followed by cheeky smile. "Well, Naruto, what are you doing here?" "A couple of villagers attacked me and chased me out of the gates and I ran out here since barely anyone comes here and Kyuubi will protect me if I need it!" Was the pert reply that was blurted out of Naruto. The moment he said it, it looked as though he was regretting it as he immediately as he clamped his mouth shut with his hands. "I know about the Kyuubi already Naruto. I was alive then you know" I replied chuckling. He looked at me with curiosity and said "You don't mind that I'm an orphan? Or that I'm a demon?" was the pert reply that was said in unmasked curiosity. "No, Naruto I don't mind. In fact why don't I help you with a small part. You see, I have an Outoto your age and I'm going to miss him terribly when I go this life-long mission. So why don't I adopt you as my family and spend family holidays with you? I can't go back to my house but I can spend it in Konohagure. So what do you say?" I asked him holding out my hand. "Alright. But only as long as you let me call you **__**Ita**__**-nii!!" Naruto replied back holding on to my hand. "Alright I don't mind. Now Naruto listen. You have to go back to the village ok? You need to stay there otherwise I won't be able to find you. And remember…no matter what happens, I'll always be there on the holidays to celebrate with you ok?" "Ok Ita-nii!" was the quick answer. "I promise to stay in the village."**_

------_**End flashback**_-----

"As time passed he grew older and I visited him every holiday-Christmas, New Year, his Birthday- and even though he met you and finally learned the reason that I had left the village that day, he continued to accept me. And on a certain mission Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame met him and he met them. Ever since then, we all visit him every Holiday and this year when we went to his place and found Sai instead of Naruto, we decided to find out where Naruto is and here we are!" Itachi said finishing his story.

I looked at Naruto and realized that sometime in the story Naruto had curled himself into a ball wit his head on his knees. I also noticed that his shoulder was shaking. However, before I could say a thing, Naruto jumped up and hit Itachi with quite a good upper cut that managed to catch him in surprise.

"You damn idiot!! You promised not to tell anyone that…and by the way Hidan, Sasori, Kisame and Deidara are acting you've told them this story before. Thankfully Sai is looking like Sasuke-Teme here. That calms me a bit but you broke your DAMN promise. I'm not talking to you anymore!" He stated leaving the room with his shoulder shaking from suppressed anger. Normally I would have laughing at Aniki's expression that was quite a good imitation of a fish out of water when I realized something.

"Aniki, you've been visiting Konoha all these years and you never thought to stop and check on how I'm doing?" I asked. I could feel my self shaking and it was not as much with tears as it was with anger.

"I had no need to Outoto. I could tell how you were by what Naruto told me. You'll be surprised. For the village idiot he can see through your mask quite as clearly as you can trough mine and notices even the slightest changes in his surroundings." Aniki replied without batting an eyelash. Suddenly Naruto's head pooped out.

"You guys are staying right?" He asked. Before I could reply with a no, Itachi answered for me,

"Naru-chan, we've already dropped of the entire luggage at your house although I think I will stay with my brother considering the fact that the mansion is still free. So yes we will be here." Itachi replied

"Good I cooked for you guys as well." Naruto replied. A few seconds later, he came out and went to call the others after telling us to sit ourselves down at the table. I sensed everyone come towards the door and wondered what they would think of a rouge Nin being at the table. Everyone reached the door and I heard collected gasps. I looked up and found that even Tsuande was standing there with a surprised look on her face after seeing my brother. Naruto pushed through the crowd, came to the table and yelled at Aniki.

"They are your guests! You are supposed to wish them! So get up Ita-nii…you four too." He said pushing up a couple of the most feared ninjas as though they were three year olds.

"Naruto stop shoving." Aniki said facing Naruto, then facing the rest of the stunned crowd "I am sorry for seeming rude. Nice to meet all of Outoto and Naruto's friends I have heard often about all of you." He said glancing at Naruto. Naruto looked at him expectantly flashing a look at the other three. "Ah, and allow me to introduce you to my companions, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame Hishigaki. We are sorry to intrude upon your days festivities." Aniki finished with a small smile at the group as he sat down.

"Oi, brat, why are they here exactly? They seem to know you and the Uchiha Brat seems confused as to why exactly his older brother is here as well." The old Hag said with a grimace as he turned towards Naruto.

"Ah, as for that please allow me to-" Itachi was interrupted by none other than my Dobe-chan.

"Not the story again, Ita-nii, once a day is enough for me. I'll explain it to them. Practically, Ita-nii knew me since I was a small kid and promised to visit every holiday and has been visiting me since I was small, even though he was a rouge nin, and the others met me a couple years back when they tried to find out where he disappeared to. That's how today came to be." My blond said with a sigh as he finished setting the table for all 21 people.

"Alright everyone sit down. Now I'm afraid your previous Secret Santa's will be considered invalid since we have five new people playing. So I'll quickly re-do the names and do a quick draw again." Naruto said pulling out a pad, pencil and hat quickly before scribbling down all the names. I sighed inwardly at the thought that I might get someone other than Naruto now.

**Itachi POV:**

I watched as Naruto started scribbling in a fast pace and quickly decided to check out my Outoto. It really hadn't taken me long to figure out that had quite an obvious feeling-

_Love_

For Naruto and he was falling quite fast. He seemed quite upset by the news and I figured that he had Naruto the first time and didn't want anyone else to get him. I smirked just as he looked at me. He stared at me and seemed to realize that I had seen him looking at Naruto he quickly frowned but it wasn't fast enough to cover the light pink tinge that was on his cheeks. I smirked even more at this and quite enjoyed watching his eye twitch as he tried to control himself around guests. All of a sudden I felt something crawling up my thigh and looked down thinking of a good chance to berate Sasuke on his lack of cleaning skills when I realized that it was Hidan's hand. I looked over to him and realized that he was in a conversation with Kisame. I sighed quietly and slapped his hand away. He didn't seem to be even slightly distracted from his conversation even though Kisame knew what was going on. Looking back up I realized that Naruto had finished writing and was now looking at the table with disappointment written clearly in his eyes. I briefly wondered what was wrong before my doubt was answered.

"The Hell with you people. You are acting as though there are only groups. You guys do realize that there are not twenty-one people at this table not just the people that you are talking to right?" He asked talking with such unhidden disappointment that he caught everyone's attention. Once he was sure that he had it he continued.

"You guys if you do not speak to everyone at this table, I will create conversation topic sheets to give you that you have to discuss about so I would suggest talking to everyone." Naruto said with such determination that I felt for a moment that I would talk to the Hokage if it meant no conversation slips. Jiraya sighed and turned towards me.

"So, Itachi, where was the last places that you visited before coming here?" He asked me. I noticed that other than that, the table was suddenly involved in this conversation under Naruto's watchful eye as he mixed the sheets.

"We visited the wind country then had a short stop in sand before we came here." Hidan answered for me. I noticed that Sasori had a puppet in hand.

"This was a gift from the lightning country for taking care of a couple rouge ninjas that were stupid enough to try and steal my puppet of…yeah" Sasori said brandishing a puppet of Gaara.

"Whoa, Gaa-chan, it actually looks like you!" Temari said to her younger brother.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Whoa, Gaa-chan, it actually looks like you!" Temari said to her younger brother. Sasori looked between them and nodded while Naruto face faulted at Sasori. He quickly went over to Sasori and forced him to stand up.

"Hand them over you know that I don't like those puppets of yours especially when they look creepily like my friends." He said grabbing Sasori's entire puppets from his hand and pocket. The rest of the table looked at Sasori and realized that he looked dejected but didn't seem mad at Naruto.

"Oh yea, Ita-nii, what's the status?" Naruto asked placing the steaming bowls of soup in front of everyone.

"Dead." Was the answer from Kisame as he looked at the soup as if checking for the flavor. "Naruto is this Miso soup?" he asked. The rest of the table didn't seem to hear him, they were stuck on what he said before.

"Excuse me for asking but what or who exactly is dead?" Tsuande asked looking at the group of 5.

"All the Akatsuki and Oro-nin's are dead un." Was Deidara's answer as he pushed his hair out of his face to blow on the soup.

"Dei-chan, they are still confused you know." Naruto said sitting down himself to eat his soup.

"I'll explain, I did join the Akatsuki but after getting what I wanted, I realized my mistake in joining as did my comrades. So we decided to all the countries a favor and kill the worst enemies and as none of these guys are no longer welcome in their villages, we decided to come here and spend the Christmas and New Year with Naruto while I met you and asked for acceptance back in the village along with permission for these four Hokage-Sama. However, it seems that it is not necessary to do that now." Itachi said as he took his first sip of soup. Sasuke stared at his Aniki never having heard his older brother speak so much in such little time.

"Well that certainly is a surprise. I never thought of this scenario. I shall meet with all of you tomorrow." Tsuande said as she stabbed a little bit of the main course (stir-fry) that Naruto had placed in front of her. "Hey, brat, this is good." She said pointing her point at a flushed Naruto.

"You are right, it is quite good." Sasori replied finally adding his two cents to the conversation.

"Naruto-Kun, are you alright? You looked a little flushed." Hinata said having gotten over her stuttering a couple years ago.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry Hinata I'm fine. I'd feel better if my friends would actually participate in this conversation though." He said pointedly shooting a glare at whom I assumed to Shikamaru Nara who looked as though he was about to fall asleep over the stir-fry. Soon the whole table was talking to each other with each other with quite a bit of enthusiasm and even the rouge nin's found themselves being drawn into conversations.

Soon the meal was over and everyone was just relaxing at the table.

"Alright, now that the meal is over, lets all do the pulling for the Secret Santa." Naruto said as he re shuffled the papers around

**Itachi's POV:**

Naruto started walking around the table allowing people pull names out of the hat and reached Sasuke quite soon. I noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke were a little nervous.

_Looks like your feeling aren't unrequited Outoto_

Sasuke pulled out a name and I chose to ignore a couple of people and instead watch Sasuke's reaction. He opened his paper and sighed before looking a little more relaxed. That immediately told me that he had Naruto and that he was ok about it. Soon my turn came up and I picked a name out of the hat. I unfurled the paper and found myself looking at Hidan's name. I was good with my mask and managed to control my blush just in time. Then a thought crossed my mind, looks like the Uchiha's are finally getting what they want this Christmas. I watched as Naruto took the last slip out and smiled at the name that he got. This look was soon replaced by pain as he continued looking at his slip of paper. Then, before he could say or do anything, his eyes closed and he started swaying

"_**Naruto!"  
**_****

**I am done! I swear I'm the best. I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier but I was grounded from the net!! Gomen to all of you who waited and thnx 2 all tht reviewed for the previous chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 First scene

**Mici-Am back. You should thank me... I mean really two chapters in one weekend…don't I roc?**

**Naruto Yes you do Mici chan!**

**Sasuke-No she doesn't she was halfway with this chapter when she posted the other one.**

**Mici-I wasn't I started writing this on Saturday….Meany!! **

**Sasuke-Yet you post this the next weekend  
Mici-Shut up! I was busy **

**Sasuke-Yeah, Busy being a Yaoi reader instead of writer**

**Mici-Sasu chan's a meany! Ita-nii do something about your stupid and mean Outoto!**

**Itachi-Don't worry Mici, I'm here now and will keep my Outoto at bay! *Grabs Sasuke in a tight hug***

**Sasuke- Damn you Aniki!**

**Itachi-Say the Disclaimer and I'll let you go.**

**Sasuke-Fine Mici chan doesn't own Naruto…although she would like to…now am I done???**

**Itachi-Yea…go.**

**Naruto-ON with the story!**

**Mici-Listen to chibi Naruto and read the story**

**Warning-Sakura bashing along with a little Temari bashing as well Oh and guys kissing…don't like then leave! XP**

_**Kyuubi's/ Shukaku's Thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

**Sasuke POV:**

Naruto smiled when he opened the slip and I couldn't help but think that he looked like an Angel. He opened his mouth to say something then, suddenly, his eyes closed and he fell down.

** "Naruto!**" Tsuande, Jiraya and Iruka cried as they ran to his side. I stood up and walked over to where everyone was crowding around Naruto and although my mask was in place, I was scared_._

_Naruto's not the kind to get sick I wonder what's wrong. He is ok right? I'll offer to put him in my house…But then I'll need an excuse. Wit this is my house…Why would I need an excu-_

Naruto was lying on the floor in a small heap and was paler than normal although he did have a flushed face. He was unconscious and wasn't getting up even with all the water that Tsuande had poured on him. I felt Aniki's presence behind me and turned to look at him. He looked at the group around Naruto.

"Give him some breathing space…let me look at him for a second." Aniki said walking to the center of the group. He knelt beside Naruto and felt his pulse and touched his head.

"Hidan, do a quick check on Chakra. Who has the most chakra control here?" Aniki asked the group as he continued checking Naruto's pulse in many places.

"The highest chakra control would be Naruto, then Gaara and then Sakura." Tsuande replied with a calm face.

"Kisame." Was all Itachi said before I felt the man's chakra sweep over my head and closer to where Gaara and Sakura were standing.

"Found them and it's the girl." Kisame and Hidan answered at the same time. All of us looked at Sakura who looked perfectly fine so I didn't understand what Kisame and Hidan meant until I did a chakra sweep and realized that a lot of Sakura's chakra was not there. Apparently Tsuande was also doing the same thing because she faced Sakura with complete shock written on her face.

"I taught you that Jutsu for serious cases of pneumonia!" Tsuande said rounding of on Sakura. Now I was confused. Although I didn't show it, Hidan had no problem putting mine and obviously the other's confusion in words.

"Umm…is there anything that we should know?" Hidan asked looking from a stricken Tsuande and a smug looking Sakura.

"Yes, I taught my apprentice a jutsu to use on missions if a team member has a serious case of pneumonia and no other option is available. You can send continuous flow of chakra to keep them from freezing raising their temperature and keeping it at a normal level allowing them to continue moving till the next available village. This jutsu requires a good control of chakra since it doesn't drain much chakra from you; you are not tired after holding it up for a good 3 days. More if you have exceptionally good control. Which she-Sakura- has." Tsuande said explaining to the rest of us although her eyes never left Sakura's.

"You know very well, Hokage-Sama that the only way to bring him back to normal is through me." Sakura said with a smirk at Tsuande. I felt my blood boil over at what she was saying…I mean Naruto hadn't done anything to her.

**Naruto's POV:**

_Kyuubi? Where am I? Are you there? Why am I here? I'm scared_

_**Kit, it's alright calm down. I'm right here, next to you. You are here because someone *cough Sakura cough*put a jutsu on you. You have a high chakra level as it is. Now because she added her chakra to yours, your body can't handle that chakra so you fainted. If you want, I can help…You'll have to release me for a while though. Do you think that you can trust me? **_

_Kyu-Chan, I trust you with my life and the life of the people important to me…Tell Baa-chan that I'll be fine since you know the cure, tell her, or she will be worried sick!_

_**Don't call me that Kit! Got it kit and stay calm.**_

**Kyuubi's POV:**

I slowly took control over the Kit's body and let the senses tingle for a while. I heard the argument between the Hokage and the she-witch. I slowly allowed my eyes to open. Only to realize that everyone was paying attention to the fight I sighed and looked around. My movement caught Shukaku's attention. This got Gaara's, Shukaku's container, attention. He turned looked at me and gave a slight nod and turned to the rest of the group.

"Look at Naruto you idiots!" He said jerking his head in my direction. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Naruto? You alright man?" Kiba asked me as he came closer.

"I'm not Naruto you idiot! Still don't understand why Kit thinks of you as a friend." I said as I sat up.

"Hey Shukaku, long time no see." I said turning to Gaara who had let Shukaku out.

"Same here, Kyuubi, Fine seeing you. How's your kit?" He asked me, kneeling next to me.

"Holding up ok. He needs to move. You know what happens right. So tell the others and you know the cure as well. Tell them because I have to run." I said as I hopped up and out of the confused crowd and into the forests.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Holding up ok. He needs to move. You know what happens right. So tell the others and you know the cure as well. Tell them because I have to run." Kyuubi said running out the door. We all turned to look at Gaara who by then had turned normal again although his eyes looked a little glazed.

"Ok, all of you listen Naruto's fine just a little shaken up. If Kyuubi hadn't emerged and run of with him, Naruto would have gone out of control with the Chakra amount in him since **she** is still supplying him with chakra energy. He's going to burn a bunch of Naruto's chakra and convert Sakura's chakra into Naruto's. This isn't something that even Hokage-Sama her can do so please let him finish. Naruto will be fine in an hour's time if she stops supplying chakra right now. Oh, and I'm giving Gaara control over his mouth now. Nice talking to you all!" Gaara or so I thought said.

_Gaara talking so much seemed unnatural. Seems like Gaara lets Shukaku do all the talking except with Naruto._

"Sorry, he's impulsive like that." Was all Gaara said before he turned around to face Temari. "You have any of that Miso soup left? He hated that stuff." He said walking out of the room. I realized that the rest of the group had turned to Temari as well. Looking for an explanation

"Sorry, Shukaku takes over Gaara at random moments and as good as his connection with Shukaku is, Gaara can never tell when he's going to take over. So when Gaara gets full control over his body he does something that Shukaku hates like eat Miso soup or watch some random Shoujo anime. It always helps him get back at Shukaku. I wonder what Naruto does. Do you know Shikamaru?" Temari asked latching herself into Shikamaru's arm. I looked around at Neji who had earlier told me of his crush on the lazy genius to find him looking as though he was going to murder her in her sleep.

"I don't now, please get of all women are troublesome and you even more so…LET GO!" Shikamaru said extracting his arm from Temari's clutch and walking to the couch and falling asleep pointedly ignoring Temari's pout and tears. I chuckled at his behavior before turning back to Itachi. I had to make sure that he had left. Unfortunately for me he was right there and right behind me.

"Outoto, we will be staying here so for your sake, my room better have been untouched along with our dear cousins' rooms as well. I wouldn't want our guests to stay in a dusty room." Itachi said. I quickly thanked the lord that I didn't like a dirty house and had always kept the rooms clean. He and the other Akatsuki members vanished in a poof and reappeared with a backpack each. They all bowed to their guests and Itachi turned to the old hag and Bowed deeply before saying excuse me and exiting the room as well. I turned to the rest of the party.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving now." Kakashi said turning around before picking up the orange book from the floor, dusting it and walking off.

"Ah! Kakashi, wait! I needed to talk about the next book with you. You are the most avid reader and the best one to go with for chapters anyway." Jiraya said following Kakashi out.

"I have paperwork and Sake waiting for me. So bye." Tsuande said leaving behind the others.

"I need to calm down, so I'm leaving as well." Iruka-Sensei said leaving as well.

"I MUST PRACTICE MY JUTSU'S WITH YOUTHFUL ABUNDENCE AND GAI SENSEI" Lee shouted striking a good guy pose before transporting himself.

Gaara had come out just in time to hear Lee's announcement.

"Well, I have to train. I need a partner. I'm tired of my sister as a sparing partner." He said looking at the people left ignoring Temari's pout.

"Ack! Akamaru! Come back here!" We looked around to find Kiba chasing Akamaru around who had Kiba's top in his mouth.

"How did he get your top Kiba?" Ino asked looking at confusion at the dog boy.

"Um…I took it of when we were crowding around Naruto and was just about to transport to my house so I could change and go train when this idiot grabbed the top and ran." Kiba said finally catching up with Akamaru and grabbing his top back and quickly putting it on.

**Gaara's POV:**

I couldn't help but notice that Kiba had a nice toned 4 pack and I could feel Shukaku laugh.

_What?_

_**Nothing just control yourself here. Or you know what will happen**_

Saying this he dragged up a couple of images from my previous dreams.

_OK! I do NOT need to see that! _

_**It's ok to have wet dreams you know they happen to be healthy**_

_Yes, but not right now, when Kiba is right here in front of me_

I for some odd reason had been having wet dreams for that guy quite often. I suppose you could call it crush. Ok, who am I kidding I knew that I was in love with that Dog loving ninja.

"Well, since you are going to train and I want to spar, why don't we finish that of together?" I asked Kiba just as he finished putting on his shirt.

"Oh? Ok I guess if you don't mind a detour. I have to change into my training clothes." Kiba said as a light blush dusted on his face.

_Cute_

"Nope, don't mind. Let's go." I said walking out not bothering to check whether he was following.

He caught up to me and was walking beside me. I really wanted to catch his hand but I knew that it would be odd. Soon we reached his house and he unlocked the door. Stepping in, I marveled the neatness and elegance of the house. This isn't what I expected from him

"Please sit. I'll get you some water." He said as he moved towards the kitchen. Akamaru was walking quietly to a room in the house. I heard the sound of drawers rattling and got up to see what the dog was up to. I walked in and found him opening two drawers and slowly taking out the shirt and shorts that Kiba wore to training. Then the dog slowly shut the drawer and went to the joined bathroom.

"He's smart. He started doing that once I turned 14. Whenever he knew I wanted to train or sleep, he would take out the respective clothes and turn on the shower." Kiba said with a small smile instead of the usual grin.

In that moment, he looked so beautiful that I wanted to kiss him and surprisingly, I did. I let instinct take over me and turned to face him. Sensing my movement he turned around as well, so that he was facing me. I slowly cupped his chin and lifted his head. I lowered mine and saw that Kiba had closed his eyes.

I felt mine closing as our lips touched. I felt myself wanting more immediately. Kiba was like honey and I wanted more. I continued to apply gentle pressure on his lips even though I wanted more. I wasn't sure what I would get as a response until I felt Kiba kissing me back. I slowly brought out my tongue and swiped it across his bottom lips asking for entrance. Kiba slowly opened his mouth and I slid his tongue in taking the chance. I felt as though I was in seventh heaven as I explored Kiba's mouth. Slowly I circled my arms around Kiba's slim waist as he put his arms around my neck. I felt myself push him into a wall and grab his thighs. He wrapped them around my waist and moaned into the kiss. I took advantage of this and pushed deeper into his mouth before coming back up to play with his tongue. Rubbing the underside of his tongue with mine, I loved the mewls and moans that came out of his mouth. I engaged his tongue in a passionate and loving dance that only we could do. I felt the blood rush south and knew that if this continued, I would loose control so I pulled myself back reluctantly.

I looked at Kiba and he looked so thoroughly ravished that I felt as though I had to kiss him again, but I knew where that would end up and decided against it. I slowly lowered my head to the crook of his neck and laid it there.

"I love you Kiba." I whispered into his neck. I heard him gasp before he wound his arms around my neck again

"I love you too Gaara." He said before he buried his face in my neck.

I slowly looked down at him and adored the blush that ran across his face in a deep scarlet blush that was from the confession as much as it was from the kiss.

"Does this change our original plans?" He asked slowly looked up at me.

"Depends do you want it to?" I asked him putting him down again. He blushed and looked away.

"I wouldn't mind. Except for the fact that Akamaru is looking at us right now and I don't like the thought of my dog standing at the door while we umm yea." He said staring at the doorway to the bathroom. I looked back and saw Akamaru hiding behind his paws.

"Nicely trained dog but I know a place to go where Akamaru wouldn't disturb us." I said in his ear after licking his jaw line. He shivered underneath me and that was the only answer I needed. I slowly moved my hands slightly so that I could do the various signs for the jutsu before we left to my room in a swirl of sand for a very entertaining evening.

**Sasuke's POV:**

After Gaara and Kiba left I looked at the remaining members that were still gathered around my living room. Shikamaru was asleep on the couch and Neji was sitting at the foot of the couch reading a book that I had left on my table side. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I left my room to open it and found a panting Choji standing outside my door.

"Sasuke am I too late? I had to help clean my store and couldn't make it in time." He said slowly allowing himself inside. Neji looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry Choji; Naruto felt that you were going to be late so he made a slip with your name and a slip for you to pick up when you got here." Neji said never looking up from the book. Choji walked towards the discarded cap and picked up the last slip. After looking at it for a while, he nodded and looked around.

"Um…where are the others?" He asked.

"Kakashi, Iruka, Tsuande, Jiraya, Lee, Gaara and Kiba left after Kyuubi took over Naruto after forehead girl was one being stupid. Itachi and the other Akatsuki members are inside in Itachi's old room doing god knows what and the rest are here." Ino said looking up from her position on the floor.

"Ok…So Naruto is fine because Kyuubi took over and the others had work to do so they left right?" Choji asked sitting down next to Hinata.

"Wow…you actually understood that." I said. Ino and Sakura looked at me before looking at each other. I never liked that look and I had a wonderful reason. I felt the wind rushing before both the girls were clinging to my arms.

"Sasuke-Kun, go on a date with me please!!" They both shouted.

"Leave the poor man alone. I think he has more than enough on his mind now." I looked up and realized that Sai, who had been sitting in the corner with his sketch book the whole time, was saving me.

"Shut up Sai, Sasuke would never have anything on his mind other than me." Sakura said while Ino backed down. I was surprised to her back down. Then I realized what Sakura said.

"Sakura, for the last time, let go and I don't like you!" I said pulling myself away from the girl and walking away.

"I'll be leaving now Sasuke." Sai said getting up.

"Yeah, me too I promised to help my mother with the shop." Ino said walking to the door behind Sai as well.

"I've got nothing to do as well Sasuke-Kun. Why not go on a date with me?" Sakura asked yet again.

"No! Now l-" I was cut of by one of the Hokage's birds appearing with a letter for Sakura.

"Looks like you've got something to do now Sakura." Neji said smirking.

"Humph that pathetic blond deserved it anyway." Sakura said getting up and walking towards the door. "Bye Sasuke-Kun!" She called out behind her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Sasuke, I've got to leave, I have to do some…training." Temari said looking at Shikamaru as she walked put the door.

"Now that she left and only the five of us are left, why don't you tell us the actual truth?" Shikamaru asked

"Huh?" I asked sitting my self down on the armchair opposite to Shika and completing the circle.

"Kakashi's question Sasuke, answer the truth and not that stupid lie you told the others. I already know who it is but as Choji missed the question and the others here don't know yet, why don't you tell us?" Shika replied with a sigh.

"The question, Choji, was 'do you like anyone if so who?' Kakashi asked this to Sasuke here and his reply was 'No one here is good enough'" Neji said looking at a confused Choji.

"How do you know that I am lying?" I asked them.

"Oh please Outoto, after hearing the question and answer and observing your behaviour after I came, even I can answer this question for you." Itachi said coming up behind me. I turned around and saw that he was without the others and presumed that they were all asleep.

"Shikamaru since you seem so sure of yourself why don't you answer." I told him.

"Ok, you obviously like Naruto; I mean you can't keep your eyes of him for even a minute." Shikamaru said burying his head deeper into Neji's shoulder which he was using as a pillow.

"Hn." Was all I could reply with.

"You are right of course Shikamaru." Itachi answered for me. I looked around the room and left quickly, hoping to get out of there before I started blushing. As I passed Itachi, I saw him smirk, which made me run out of the room faster.

**Time Skip**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Later that night, I left my room in the cover of dark and went towards Naruto's house. As usual, the bedroom window was open. I went in and found Naruto asleep on the bed. I smiled and wrapped him up in the blanket before making my way over to his small Christmas tree and putting down my first gift for him.

Just as I was ready to jump into the night, I heard a small sound from the bed. I stilled all of my movements and tried to hear what he was saying.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

**Sorry for taking so much time! I lot all internet connections and now I'm grounded on the net! So I had no way of posting this! SO PLEASE DO FORGIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 returning the favor

**For people that are curious, there are side pairings and they are:**

**NejiShika**

**GaaKiba**

**KakaIru**

**LeeSas**

**SaiIno**

**ItaHidan**

**DaiKis**

**I feel that these people are good pairing although i have come across a couple others; I still find these the cutest to imagine! Enjoy the Story!**

**Disclaimer-As always, I don't own Naruto (unfortunately)**

**Warnings-The usual this is Yaoi although only teen don't like don't read.**

**Previous chapter:**

"_Sasuke, is that you?" _

**Sasuke's POV:**

I felt myself freeze up completely after hearing that question. I mean I can't answer no because my voice will give me away and if I answer yes, what is my reason for being here?

**3****rd**** person POV:**

While Sasuke was trying to answer his question, the half asleep Naruto Uzamaki had moved on to other topics.

"Sasu-Teme? Don't hit me please?" He whispered. Sasuke who heard that statement went near him and asked him a question.

"And why would I hit you Dobe?" He asked into Naruto's ear.

"Because you hate me." Came the reply before Naruto turned over to the other side and continued his mumbling. Sasuke was shaken after these words whispered from the lips of the person he loved the most. He quietly stood up, went to the window and looked back longingly at Naruto once before fading back into the night. However, if he had stayed a second longer he might have heard Naruto's next words.

"Even if you think that no one here is good for you, I still love you, Teme." Naruto whispered facing the window through which Sasuke had just left with tearful eyes.

**xxxxTime Skipxxxx**

**Naruto's POV:**

The sun shone right into my eyes and I heard the sounds of birds tweeting from outside my window. I sat up on my bed and stretched before just sitting there and soaking in the peacefulness of the surrounding. Too quickly for my taste, my morning peace was interrupted by the smash of eggs against my windows, scaring the birds away. A quick check confirmed that that source was a drunken villager of course how typical. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. While I was taking my bath, images of yesterday went through my head. I was excited to see if my secret Santa would have left me any presents but then, the memories of the truth or dare and Lunch time fainting spell hit me and I felt sick.

_**Hang in there Kit, You'll be fine**_

_You're one to talk, I don't think I'll go and train today. I think I'll go and rest in my spot._

_**If you think that's a good idea then go for it but don't forget to check under your tree for any presents.**_

Following Kyuubi's advice, I went under my tree and was surprised to find a present. I ran up to it and tore it open, saving the card from destruction so that I could read it later. Inside the box was a cookbook. I sighed and opened it up when I realized that it was a cookbook full of ramen recipes. Some that even looked a little bit healthy. I quickly went to my kitchen and made the first good looking ramen I came across this just so happened to be beef ramen and I made it following the instructions in 5 minutes. After eating the ramen, I slowly opened my door and stepped out. Looking around I realized that no one would be awake for another hour at the very least. Deciding that it was ok to go to the training grounds, I walked there slowly and quietly hoping not to disturb a single soul.

_**Why the change of heart kid?**_

_Felt like it. Figured that it would be easier going training than explaining to Baa-chan where I disappeared to today._

_**Ok kit, do what you want. But I can tell you one thing. You forgot to read your card… **_

_WHAT! And you only tell me this __**after**__ I get out of my house._

I re-traced my steps and walked back to my apartment. I quickly opened the door and stepped into my house. I found the card where I had placed it on my small table. I opened the card and found a message written inside the card in neat calligraphy.

"_Naruto, _

_-A little Haiku for you-_

_Christmas isn't far_

_Hope should be abundant_

_Yet you seem so sad_

_How come your smile_

_Has a tinge of sadness in it_

_During Christmas time?_

_-End Haiku-_

_I hope I can take that sadness out of your smile_

_-Aishetru,_

_Your Secret Santa."_

I read and re-read the letter three times before I smiled. I knew for a fact that this smile wasn't my usual grin but my actual smile. I tucked the small card into my pocket before going to the training ground. I was still early so I sat on a tree branch where I knew I wouldn't be seen. Closing my eyes I was about to fall asleep when Kyuubi's voice popped back into my head.

_**Hey kit, before you fall asleep…Don't you have to give your secret Santa gift as well?**_

_OH Shit! I forgot. I'm Sasuke's Secret Santa right? _**(A/N-big surprise there)**_ What can I get him?_

_**Well, I know the perfect thing and the shop will let you buy it as well. So we'll go there after training today Ok?**_

_Ok._

Slowly I drifted to sleep knowing that Kyuubi would wake me up in time for me to conceal my chakra and move away from here.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I got up earlier than I thought I would and after a quick shower, changed into my usual shirt and shorts and headed out. In the kitchen, I ran into Aniki and Hidan both looking quite sleepy. Walking in their heads snapped up to look at me form their position of lying on the table. Aniki growled something along the lines of breakfast and getting the gist of his mumbles; I went and opened the fridge. Finding leftovers from yesterday's lunch, I heated it up and placed it in front of him and Hidan. Then going back to the fridge I got out and heated some Onigiri and ate it. I stepped out of the house before Aniki could say anything else and made my way to the training grounds. I knew I was early but I couldn't help it. I was still a little shaken after my midnight visit to Naruto's last night. Only one thought was going on in my head.

_He thought I was going to hurt him. He thinks I hate him. Do I really act like that? Do I really harm him badly? What can I do to make him see that I like him even after what I said yesterday? What if he thinks that this is a joke? I hope not._

As I came closer and closer to the training ground, I sensed another presence and realized that it was Naruto. Coming closer, I quickly hid my presence hoping to catch him off guard. When I came to the training ground I didn't see anyone and was wondering where Naruto went since I still felt his presence. I quickly climbed the tree closest to the bridge and was surprised. I was hoping to spot where Naruto was, instead I found Naruto peacefully asleep on a tree branch. He seemed so cute and peaceful that I couldn't help but let out a gentle smile. I noticed that he had a small piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. Slowly I approached him. Making sure not to disturb him, I leaned down and took in out. Unfolding it, I realized that it was my haiku.

I smiled a soft smile at this. I was glad that although I wasn't personally doing it, I was able to make his life a little less light. It was good to know that he liked the haiku enough to carry it with him. I slowly placed the haiku back in his pocket and decided to back away to see what he would do when I un masked my chakra. Jumping so that I was a few trees away, I unmasked my chakra when I was in a position where I could see him but he couldn't see me. I watched in slight amusement as he startled awake and recognized the chakra signature. He looked around and saw the position. I watched as he quickly masked his chakra and did the transportation spell really quickly. I sighed watching him and sat down at my usual space waiting or the others to show up. A little while after I sat down Naruto appeared acting as though he had just reached.

"Oi! Teme! What are you doing here so early?" He yelled waving his had like an idiot.

"Hn, dobe. What's sticking out of your pocket?' I asked nodding my head towards my haiku that was sticking out of his pocket.

"Hm, this is nothing. Why?" He said trying to hide the haiku. I got up and got it before he could stuff it away. I smoothed the paper and noticed that he had made a small smiley face on the corner. I smirked at this.

"Nice haiku dobe, looks like your secret santa is nice." I stated handing it back to him.

"Humph, well got any presents from your secret santa yet?" He asked settling down next to me. He looked at me out of the corner of one eye while closing the other. In my opinion, he looked extremely sexy at the moment. I sighed.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint but none yet. Although I did get one from Sakura who was trying to be my secret santa, I caught her and told her to give it to the person she's actually supposed to." I said with a shrug. He started chuckling. And I was glad to be able to do that. We relaxed by each other in a comfortable silence waiting for the others. I socked up everything I could get from this small no-argument moment I got to share with him.

**xxxxTime Skipxxxx**

**Naruto POV:**

I looked anxiously at my one and only alarm clock. The only source of time in my house. It said 10:50 I slowly got out of bed and went to my window. Looking around the room, I made sure everything was in place before leaving to Sasuke's As I moved through the rooftops I thought back to how perfectly today went After spending a good quiet hour alone with Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei came early and told us to take today off. I left there and went where Kyuubi asked me to go and found the perfect present for Sasuke. It was perfect and I knew it I had it wrapped and had written a small card for it I knew for a fact that Sasuke had to go out at this time today so I planned on making my move then. I reached his house and silently entered his room. I left my gift on his bed and made my way to the door to make sure that it looked good. Al of a sudden I bumped into something

"My, my someone's quite eager!"

**Ok yeah I know very short chapter but I needed to get this out so sorry and I've not been updating because my internet's been on a flux and still isn't fixed so I don't know when I can update next!**


	7. Author's note

Again it seems I wasn't able to keep, I've had a recent wedding in my family and I'm having my preliminary exams for 10th right now so my updates will be irregular but…..I'm having two weeks holidays right now to make up for the fact that I'm missing my summer vacations so I will try to update both my stories at that time…I'll try 2 update 1 chapter on both weeks and please forgive me if I'm not able to keep my promise as I have two nagging parents constantly watching me and it's hard two write shounen-ai while they are watching . I'm deeply sorry and please bear with me while I try to catch up on my updates!

Thank You in advance!

P.S- I know that I don't have a really solid reason but I think that having to give your 10th exams is a really heavy burden esp. if you're in India. So please please bear with me than you!


	8. Chapter 7 Secret Santa strikes!

**OK, ok I know that it's been a long time but I'm sooooo sorry! It's just that school re-opened and then they took our first tests and that just got over yesterday…So now I'm going to try and be regular again. So I'll try t update every Sunday from now on! Also I'm in dire search for a beta who can help me keep the afore mentioned promise of updating regularly…so if u think you can help, then please do!**

**Disclaimer stands from first chapter, warning stands…More Temari bashing going on….Oh! And some shounen-ai love to!**

**Previous Chapter:**

_My, my, someone's quite eager_

**Naruto's POV:**

I whipped my head around and came face to chest with Itachi. Damn my height.

"Itachi! What the heck do you think you're doing?" I asked blushing at the fact that 1) I hadn't noticed his chakra and 2) I had been caught as Sasuke's secret santa. I shuffled my feet and looked down until I heard Itachi laugh.

"Relax, I knew that you were Sasuke's secret santa. So no worries there and you know there are people other than Sasuke in this house so I would suggest masking your chakra next time you come around." He said ruffling my hair a bit. I sighed and hung my head in shame. Itachi chuckled and threw his hands around my shoulders.

"Since he's practically at the door by now, why don't we move downstairs where Deidara has made some really good sweets. You know how much he appreciates your input." Itachi said turning to go back downstairs. I took one last glance at the present that I had put down before leaving and let a soft smile quickly grace my lips before I turned around, determined not to let Sasuke in here before I left!

I followed Itachi downstairs at the kitchen only to hear the sounds of a panicky Hidan and Kisame. Apparently Deidara had started to get over enthusiastic again. Itachi and I quickened our paces and ran into Sasori halfway to the kitchen.

"He's at it again with his huge chocolate creations…I think it's some sort of deranged version of Santa Claus." He said giving us a look that said 'FIX IT!' I let out a sigh and jogged to the kitchen to find that Deidara had indeed created something akin to Santa Claus.

"Deidara…exactly why is Santa wearing a bikini, and Sunglasses?" Itachi asked slowly approaching Deidara.

"Because, I decided that he can't wear that stuffy coat all year long so I decided to change his outfit." A chipper Deidara replied as he came out from behind his sculpture of Santa.

Sasuke who had just entered stood behind Itachi with a giant question mark on his face and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Deciding to calm Dei-Dei's hurt feelings; I skipped down the rest of the step and joined a pouting Deidara.

"Dei-Dei chan! That looks sooooo yummy! Where did you get the idea for the female body though?" I asked circling the Christmas monstrosity.

"Actually that was from Naruko; remember the summer beach thing…" Dei-Dei replied with a smirk. I felt my face heat up at that comment while Kisame and Hidan burst out laughing in the background. From my peripheral vision, I saw Itachi's barely concealed laugh and Sasuke's amused face.

"Right, um well was hat necessary to say out loud?" I shrieked flapping my arms in a wild manner.

Deidara smirked at me before responding and I knew I was in a lot of trouble. "But Naru-chan~ you looked so cute in that blue bikini! I mean you even got the attention of those normal people playing nearby!" I hung my head and felt my face heat up…whether from anger or embarrassment I wasn't to sure.

"You talk about Naruko again…and I-I won't eat your sweets! I" I said feeling a smirk form I bested Deidara this time around and he knew it. He looked aghast and run forward to catch me in a hug.

"You wouldn't dare leave me hanging like that would you Naru-chan?" He wailed out loud. Then lowering hi voice so that only I could hear it, he whispered "It seems as though a certain Uchiha is jealous!"

I scoffed at such a thought. Itachi wouldn't be jealous of me since he has a major crush on Hidan…and there's no reason for Sasuke to be jealous now is there. So I smiled and turned to Deidara.

"Ok, so what concoctions have you baked this time 'round Dei-Dei?" I asked following Deidara into the kitchen. Itachi and Sasuke followed us to and upon entering I could almost hear Sasuke's silent scream. His usually pristine and organized kitchen was a mess of flour, cocoa powder, gooey chocolate and a couple unidentified edible objects.

"What the hell did you do to MY KITCHEN!" Sasuke hissed his voice getting scarier with every word. I hid behind Deidara who was hiding behind Kisame.

"I made it Color~ful." Deidara sing-songed while peeking his head out from behind Kisame's back. I poke my head out from behind Deidara's and looked at the pissed of Teme.

"Yah, Teme don't be mad at Deidara! I'm sue He'll clean up your kitchen and make it perfectly neat again!" I said smirking towards the end of the sentence. A shocked Deidara an amused Itachi and two crying-laughing monkeys were what met my sight when I opened my eyes along with a smirking Sasuke. I quickly let out a smile and snatched a couple of the treats Deidara had set out. Then with a smile and wave I made my exit…in cloud style!

**Sasuke's POV:**

I chuckled as Deidara threw a fit about having to clean up the kitchen. I slowly slipped upstairs thinking about the rather busy day that I had. After giving Naruto his gift I had found Kakashi and gotten him to train me. He was a little more brutal than normal though, wonder what's wrong with him. Most likely something to do with Iruka.

I walked upstairs into my room and opened the door only to find out that apparently my secret santa had visited me sometime during the day. A small gift was placed on the bed with a bouquet of flowers on one side and a card on the other.

I went to my bed and sat down opening the card first. Inside was the picture of a black wolf howling at the moon all alone in a forest. Beside that in the clear white space was a small letter written in the neatest handwriting that I think I've ever seen.

_The dark wolf rests beneath the moon_

_Cold and lonely in the winter snow_

_Howling at the moon at night in sadness_

_For he does not know that in the next clearing_

_Lives a small lonely fox_

_Who hears these lonely howls at night_

_And hopes to one day befriend the wolf that sings it._

_Sasuke, I know how lonely you feel I've found you sitting by the lake or in the forest clearings at night just looking at the moon so I thought this suited you. You may not know I'm there but I'll always be watching and listening for you from a distance._

_~Your Secret Santa_

I couldn't help but gape at the poem. I was sure that no one was around when I went to the lake or the clearing so who was my secret santa that had snuck up on me during these times without me knowing? With anticipation making it's way into my head I picked up the orchids only to see a card fall out. Without bothering to spare a glance at the actual flowers, I picked up the card and opened it inside was scribbled writing.

_ 'A night orchid opens only at midnight these black flowers open to show the world that the petals that was concealed are as pure as the whitest snow. A little bit like you. Cold and indifferent on the outside but on the inside you are kind, sweet and generous. Helping people behind the scenes. So a War Merry Christmas to you.~'_

I was stunned I had been sure that no one could figure out that I helped behind the scenes. I smiled as I looked down at the flowers. I put them in a vase that had magically appeared on my bedside table **(A/N- Naruto knew Sasuke didn't have a vase so he kept one there)** I picked up the box and opened it slightly only to find inside of it a set of Shuriken with the Uchiha crest, a set of Kunai again with the crest and a small card that said '_under the bed'_ I checked under my bed to find a Fuuma Shuriken covered in transparent paper. I couldn't help but smile. Obviously, my secret santa knew me well. I smiled and wrapped them up and was about to put them inside my closet when I heard Itachi chuckle behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing, I never thought that he would be able to get you so well." Itachi replied a smirk evident in his voice. I whirled around at once.

"You know who my secret santa is?" I asked astonished. Itachi came into my room and sat down on my bed. Before replying smugly.

"Not only do I know that, I know that you're playing secret santa to Naruto." I did feel like punching him but I decided against it. With a sigh I watched as he went out of my room. I sighed and lay down on my bed planning on catching some sleep before I played santa again.

**3****rd**** person's POV**

You could hear giggles coming from the training ground along with a bunch of sighs. Being the curious person he is, Neji approached the training ground only to find a sight that made him want to puke. Shikamaru was there lying underneath the shade of the trees apparently trying to get some rest while Temari sat next to him trying to flirt. Neji could feel his left eye twitching at the sight. He would love to go and rip that girl away from Shika but he knew he had no right to.

Apparently, he didn't need to. He watched as Shikamaru sat up and seemingly yelled at her causing Temari to walk away pouting. He nodded and was about to go away when he heard a voice.

"I know you're there Neji." Shikamaru said with his eyes still closed. He cringed and jumped down from the tree he was on landing next to Shika. He sat down and replied with a short

"Hey."

**Neji POV**

Shika turned around facing him with an elbow on the ground.

"You know girls like her really get on my nerves. I meant I think a woman would understand that asking me every five minutes doesn't change my mind. Besides I already have some one I like." He said his eyes half open staring at me. I felt upset when I heard he already liked someone. So I decided to humor him since he seemed to be talkative today.

"Oh really? Who is the lucky girl" I asked putting my arms around my knees.

"Hmm…well I wouldn't call him a girl; he gets upset when you mistake him as one." Shika said sitting up. I startled at the information that he likes a guy. I felt despair rather than hope. I mean if he liked a girl it would be alright since he was straight. Now he tells me he's gay. I'll probably spend the rest of my time torturing myself on how I could have been that guy.

"Alright then, who's the lucky guy?" I asked feeling slightly nauseous. I watched from the corner of my eyes as he sat up and moved so that he was in front of me. I closed my eyes and felt rather than saw as his hands slowly lifted up my chin. I slowly opened my eyes only to realize that I am looking straight at him. I felt the heat running to my face and my heart pounding faster. I could feel my hands becoming clammy as I slowly opened my mouth to try and say something.

"Shi-Shika-mmph."

My words were cut of as I felt Shikamaru's lips land on mine. I couldn't help but close my eyes at the feeling of his warm lips on mine. I felt my arms automatically wrap around him as his lips began moving against mine. I was shocked at his actions but not to the point where I couldn't respond. I felt myself respond to his kiss. It was soft and sweet until I felt a tongue lightly swipe at my bottom lip once, and then again almost begging for permission. I slowly opened my mouth enough to let his tongue inside. I wrapped my hands tighter around his neck as his hands slowly slipped onto my waist and tightened there. His tongue was doing wonders in my mouth. It seemed to be trying every nook and cranny that my mouth had to offer. His tongue raked over my teeth before finally finding my tongue. I moaned at the feeling of our tongue's meeting and lightly raised my tongue to meet his. He slowly licked my tongue and wrapped his around it and began sucking on it as though it was some kind of candy. I felt a moan escape me at the feeling and I could feel _our_ saliva mixing in my mouth. I felt a slight burning sensation in my lungs telling me that I was out of air and apparently so was he. He pulled back and looked at my face.

"Does this answer your question he breathed with his lips still connected to mine. I knew that I couldn't answer his question so I simply nodded. He let out a soft smile and said with a chuckle.

"Well then I think my sleeping and cloud-watching times are going to be cut down. But I don't mind provided that extra time is spent with you." He said. I smiled at the thought and decided to respond.

"Hmm…so does that mean that when I'm concerned, you're not that lazy? And you better not be asking me to date you like that!" And as soon as the last bit left my mouth, I felt my face flush more than it already was. How could I make a silly assumption like that! Shikamaru chuckled and pulled me closer.

"No that wasn't me asking you to date me…" I was about to close my eyes before Shikamaru decided to continue his sentence. "Neji Hyuuga, will you please go out with me? That would be me asking you to go out with me." He added with a chuckle. I felt my face flush for what seemed to be the millionth time. I finally nodded my head. He kissed my forehead lightly before finding my mouth again.

The two of us started our little making out session again, sitting underneath the tree in the training field. We forgot the whole world around us and were lost in the feel of each other until it was shattered.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**_


End file.
